Una cena entretenida
by Kaksa Snape
Summary: Cena de fin de Temporada de Bones, todos los actores quedan para cenar y divertirse, pero algo pasa bajo la mesa. 18


Bueno, aquí dejo otro pequeño corto, esta ved de los actores David Boreanaz y Emily Dechanel.

Hago estas historias por pura diversión, no intento faltar al respeto a nadie y muchísimo menos a estos estupendos actores por lo que aviso de que este corto tiene alto contenido sexual.

* * *

**Una cena entretenida**

Estoy en un bonito restaurante, pagado por la Fox claro, es la cena que hacemos siempre cuando acabamos una tempora. Todos están aquí, Michaela, T.J, Tamara, John, Eric, hacía mucho que no le veía, menos mal que ha podido apuntarse, y como no, tú, David.

Acabamos de terminar el segundo plato, yo una ensalada y tu un gran bistec, esperamos a que nos retiren los platos y nos traigan el postre, conversas amigablemente con los demás mientras Michaela y yo hablamos de lo que ha cambiado Eric en el tiempo que no le hemos visto.

Se te ve sonriente hoy, estas sentado a mi lado, y aunque solo puedo verte de perfil mientras hablas con los demás, se que hoy estas guapísimo. Me miras y me regalas una leve sonrisa mientras sigues a lo tuyo.

Por fin aparece el camarero y retira los platos, cuando vuelvo a mirar a Michaela, esta hablando con T.J, así que me pongo a jugar con la servilleta esperando al postre. De repente noto tu mano en mi rodilla, mi corto vestido permite que poses la mano directamente en la piel y esta se pone de gallina al instante, te miro, sin entender muy bien tu gesto, pero ni siquiera me estas mirando, sigo a lo mío nerviosa, esperando que tu mano se retire de un momento a otro y las pulsaciones de mi corazón vuelvan a su ritmo normal, pero tu no quitas la mano, y en contra de mi corazón empiezas a subirla poco a poco, en dirección a el interior de mis muslos. Te miro y tu sigues sin dignarte a hacer lo mismo, miro también a los demás, esperando que no se den cuenta de lo que esta pasando, pero mi cintura esta tapada con el mantel y tus maniobras están de la misma manera. Mi respiración se acelera cada vez más, llegas a mi intimidad y empiezas a rozarla suavemente por encima de mi ropa interior, no se que pretendes, pero rezo por que no pares. El camarero vuelve a venir, esta vez con los postres, yo he pedido simplemente un café, y tú un café con tarta de manzana, siempre te tomé el pelo con que eso es muy al estilo de Booth. Para mi pesar sacas la mano de debajo de la mesa y empiezas a comerte tu trozo de tarta, no me miras ni una vez, pero yo te observo, recordando como mil y una veces me has ofrecido un trozo de tarta en el trabajo.

-¡Eh! David, ofrécele tarta a Emily-Dice T.J. Tú le mirar sin saber muy bien a que quieres llegar, de repente tu expresión cambia, te has dado cuenta de lo que T.J quiere. Me miras y con un sonrisa picara en tu rostro coges un trozo de tarta y lo acercas a mi, vuelves a posar tu mano en mi rodilla para mantener el equilibrio y yo cojo el trozo de tarta.

-Sois tan monos cuando actuáis.-Dice Michaela, quien nos mira. Tu te retiras y te ríes, pero no vuelves a quitar la mano, la cual esta vez avanza mas rápidamente y vuelve a acariciar mi intimidad.

Cada vez mi respiración va más rápido y cuando me doy cuenta de ello bebo un sorbo de café e intento tranquilizarme, pero tú no ayudas, en ese momento echas mi ropa interior a un lado y mueves frenéticamente tu mano. Ya no se que hacer, vas a hacer que empiece a gritar, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que pares, sigues con tus movimientos mientras charlas con los demás, tú ya has terminado de comer, pero ellos ni siquiera han empezado, sabes que tienes tiempo y bajas tus carias al ritmo del principio. Respiro hondo, dando gracias por que hayas parado un poco la intensidad, pero si creía que me ibas a dejar descansar me equivocaba, antes de que me hubiera dado cuenta tenias uno de tus dedos dentro de mis, los metías y sacabas rápidamente, después metiste otro más, y fuiste aumentando más y más el ritmo, podía aguantar los gemidos, pero, no podía aguantar el sudor que caía por mi sien.

-Emily, ¿estas bien?- Dijo John dándose cuenta de mi sudor.

-No, la verdad es que estoy un poco mareada, voy a ir al baño.-Tú sacaste la mano de mi entre pierna y me colocaste la falda antes de que yo me levantara, y cuando lo hice viniste detrás de mi.

-Voy con ella, no vaya a ser que se caiga.-Nadie te lo impidió y es que era lo que yo quería.

Cuando llegamos al baño te cogí de la corbata y te metí en uno de los báteres, te bese frenéticamente, te necesitaba, me habías puesto a mil y ahora sabrías quien era Emily Dechanele. Tú sonreías, sabias que habías ganado.

-¿Te ha gustado?-Me decías mientras te aflojaba la corbata y me dabas pequeños besos en el cuello. No sabia que estábamos haciendo, tú estabas casado y yo…bueno yo tenía novio, aun así seguí a lo mío.

Te sentaste en el inodoro y a mí encima de tuya y no lo pude evitar, empecé a hacer movimientos circulares con mi cintura, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran una y otra vez, notaba como empezabas a ponerte a tono y eso me encantaba.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo David?-Te dije mirándote a los ojos, tanto los tuyos como los míos demostraban una completa pasión, pero sabia que esto no estaba bien y quería saber que pensabas de todo esto.

-No lo sé, pero lo que si sé es que deberíamos haberlo echo hace mucho tiempo.-De repente te levantaste, levantándome a mi con tigo y me empotraste contra la puerta del bater, enrollé mis piernas a tu cintura y te apreté contra mi. Empezaste a besarme por todo el cuerpo, bajaste mis tirantes y me desabrochaste el sujetador, dejando de esa forma mis pechos al descubierto, los cuales besaste y chupaste una y otra vez. Ya no podía más, te necesitaba dentro de mí.

-Fóllame David, por favor-Me miraste, te gustaba verme suplicar, oí como bajabas la bragueta de tu pantalón y echabas a un lado mi ropa interior, entonces empezaste a frotar tu miembro en mi entrada.

-Repítelo.-Me dijiste muy bajito al oído.-Quiero oírlo de nuevo, repítelo.-Yo te mire, sonriendo, me acerque a tu oído y repetí.

-Fóllame David.-Entonces lo hiciste, de una sola estocada entraste dentro de mi, yo mordí suavemente tu oreja mientras entrabas y salías de mi de una forma desenfrenada.- Sigue…sigue.-Te repetía una y otra vez, te amaba, lo sabía y lo mas seguro era que esto solo fuera un polvo para ti, pero quería aprovecharlo todo lo que pudiera. Noto como cada vez vas mas rápido, vas a llegar y yo también, me separo un poco, quiero ver tu cara cuando eso ocurra, estas sudando, yo también y entonces ocurre. Aumentas todo lo que puedes la velocidad y noto como tu semen corre por dentro de mi mientras yo también llego al éxtasis, cierras lo ojos y yo hago lo mismo. Cansado te sientas de nuevo en el inodoro conmigo encima. Se que esto no ha acabado, me salgo de ti y me arrodillo en el suelo, empiezo a chupar tu sexo, es enorme, solo podía ser tuyo.

-Emily…-Dices en un gemido.-Emily nos estarán esperando.-Yo no paro, tengo claro que quiero repetirlo de nuevo.-Luego seguiremos, lo haremos más veces, pero…nos esperan.-Sigues diciendo entre gemidos, eso me da alegría, no será solo una noche, pero no me rindo, tu miembro vuelve a estar duro y sin pensármelo me siento encima de ti metiendo tu miembro en mi interior de nuevo.- ¿No te cansas nunca?-Me preguntas dándote por vencido con una sonrisa. Me agarras de la cintura y nos empezamos a mover, esta vez mas despacio, nos miramos a los ojos y nos acercamos para besarnos tranquilamente.

-David…-No se muy bien si decírtelo, peor tú me miras expectante de saber que quiero decir.-Te amo.-Te sorprendes, no me gusta esa reacción, pero entonces empiezas a acelerar tus movimientos y yo en respuesta los míos.

-Emily…-Ahora llegaban los, "Yo estoy casado" "Esto no puede saberlo mi mujer" y muchas de esas cosas. Te mire, con miedo, pero con la pasión del momento.-Yo también te amo, solo déjame un poco de tiempo, y estaremos juntos para siempre.-Dijiste mientras me sonreías y te acercabas a mi, llegando al clímax de nuevo.

Después de eso nos vestimos, tenía el pelo alborotado y tú… tú estabas envuelto en sudor, pero aun así no podía negar que estabas precioso. Cuando nos terminamos de arreglar, te bese y sin decir nada entendí en tus ojos un te quiero. Al llegar a la mesa todos nos miraron extrañado y fue T.J quien hablo.

-¿Quién de los dos nos va a explicar por qué la mayoría del pintalabios de Emily se encuentra en la boca de David?

**FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado y…

¡¡¡Denle al botón verde!!! ¡¡¡Espero vuestros comentarios!!!


End file.
